The present invention relates to liquid extraction tools and, more specifically, to tools for extracting water and other liquids from floor coverings such as carpets.
Water and other liquids are often introduced into buildings by floods, sprinkler systems, plumbing and sewer leaks, and the like. In the following discussion, the term xe2x80x9cinvasive liquidxe2x80x9d will refer to any liquid that inadvertently or undesirably enters or remains in a building.
In many cases, if the invasive liquid is not immediately removed, permanent damage to the building or its contents may occur. For example, a carpet that is soaked with water may create an environment that nurtures the growth of molds and mildew. Such molds and mildew can, at a minimum, create undesirable odors and in some situations can pose health risks for the building""s occupants. Conventionally, if a floor covering, wall covering, or building structure became damaged because of inadequate drying, the damaged item was removed and replaced, often at considerable expense.
To avoid the expense of repairing water damaged buildings and their contents, a number of systems and methods have been developed for use by restorative drying professionals to remove invasive liquids from buildings. Restorative drying systems can be as simple as a blower that forces air over a surface to be dried or as complex as a dehumidifier that extracts water from air to enhance conditions conducive to drying. Often, a number of systems are used together in one complete system that is tailored to a specific situation.
The present invention relates to the specific problem of removing invasive liquids from floor coverings such as carpets, rugs, hardwood, linoleum, vinyl, and the like. Often, the floor covering can trap the invasive liquid in a manner that prevents or slows down the drying of the overall floor structure using conventional restorative drying systems and methods.
The need thus exists for improved systems and methods for extracting water and other invasive liquids from floor coverings such as carpets.
The Applicant is aware of a number of systems and methods for removing invasive liquids from floor coverings. A number of such systems and methods have been developed specifically for use by restorative drying professionals.
A class of related water extraction includes industrial and residential carpet cleaning devices. Carpet cleaning devices spray water and detergent onto a carpet adjacent to a suction head. The suction head is drawn or pushed over the sprayed section of carpet to remove the water, detergent, and dirt or debris in the carpet. The suction head is normally a hollow member that defines a plenum adjacent to an elongate slot. The plenum is connected to a vacuum device that causes air and entrained invasive liquid to be drawn through the slot, the plenum, and a reservoir of the vacuum device. Carpet cleaning devices thus differ from devices used by restorative drying professionals in that the carpet cleaning devices first introduce liquids into the floor covering before removing this liquid.
A similar structure is used by a class of products commonly referred to as wet/dry vacs. A conventional wet/dry vac comprises a suction head and a vacuum device defining a reservoir for containing liquids entrained in the air drawn through the suction head. Except for the liquid reservoir and the materials used in bringing the air/liquid to the reservoir, the basic design of a wet/dry vac is similar to that of a canister-style vacuum cleaner.
The present invention may be embodied as an extractor tool for extracting invasive fluid from a floor covering defining a floor surface. The extractor tool comprises a frame assembly, an extraction head, and a drive roller. The frame assembly defines a support surface. The extraction head is mounted to the frame assembly and defines an extraction opening that engages the floor surface. The drive roller assembly is mounted to the frame assembly and also engages the floor surface. A user stands on the support surface between the extraction head and the drive roller assembly such that the user""s weight is transferred to the floor surface through the extraction head and the driver roller assembly. The user operates the driver roller assembly to propel the extractor tool along the floor surface.
The present invention may also be embodied as a method of extracting invasive fluid from a floor covering defining a floor surface. Such a method comprises the step of providing a frame assembly defining a support surface. An extraction head is mounted onto to the frame assembly, the extraction head defining an extraction opening that engages the floor surface. A drive roller assembly is mounted to the frame assembly, and the drive roller assembly engages the floor surface. A user stands on the support surface between the extraction head and the drive roller assembly such that the weight on the support surface is transferred to the floor surface through the extraction head and the driver roller assembly. The drive roller assembly is then operated to propel the extractor tool along the floor surface.
Other features and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.